


What's that?

by KeybladeDetweiler



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra gives Ven a special treasure. This is a small expansion of a scene from BBS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's that?

"What's…that?"

Ventus was pointing at Terra's wooden training Keyblade. Aqua and Terra had just finished training, and were sitting with the young boy, having lunch.

"This? It's a Keyblade." Terra said, showing it to the boy. "Well, not a real Keyblade." Terra paused for a moment to summon his real Keyblade, Earthshaker. " _This_  is a real Keyblade."

"Key…Blade?" Ventus asked curiously, tilting his head as he looked at the weapon.

"It's the weapon we use to fight the darkness." Aqua explained. "You saw us training with ours, right?"

Ven nodded his head slowly. He looked at the wooden sword in his hands. He had been practice-sparring with Terra and Aqua for a few days now, but hadn't been allowed to actually train with them just yet.

Terra pointed at the sword. "Ven, you see all those dents and nicks you got?"

Ven looked at the sword and nodded a little.

"Each one of those is proof you're learning." Aqua said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're doing really great so far, but I've got some tips." Terra said. Aqua smirked and rolled her eyes.

"See, you're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you. Right?"

As he said this, Terra held up his wooden Keyblade. He had crafted the practice weapon himself, and had made it so that it was the ideal training tool for him.

He stood up and cleared his throat. "In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made!" When he finished, he pointed the weapon to the sky.

"What's  _that_ all about? Who went and made you Master?" Aqua asked, amused.

"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about!"

"Well, you're not the only one."

"I know." Terra kneeled down before Ven. Then, he handed the wooden Keyblade to him.

"You, me, and Ven, all share the same dream."

Ven reached out his hand to take the wooden weapon, and as he grasped it, he laughed a little.

Terra smiled. "It's yours Ven. Keep it."

Aqua gasped. "Terra, you made that yourself. It's got your name on it and everything. Why would you give it to Ven?" she asked.

"So that he won't forget all of this. I have to get it in his head somehow, right? I can make a new one; that's no big deal. If giving this one to Ven makes him smile…well, that's way better than keeping it for myself."

Aqua smiled. "Did you hear that Ven? Terra likes seeing you smile."

"Thank you…" Ven said softly, a small smile on his face.

Terra put an arm around him and laughed as he affectionately ruffled his hair. Ven laughed; for the first time, he  _really_ , truly laughed.

The trio spent the rest of their lunch break laughing together.


End file.
